


Electric Kiss

by likharaya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likharaya/pseuds/likharaya
Summary: A group of friends have a club called "Electric Kiss" because they want to "shock the world like electricity" The group consist of several people who are very talented in making clothes. When I got to know them, my dull and monotomous life soon became so bright and I learned to be happy once again because of them. Because of him.





	Electric Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer and this is my first time writing on ao3. Also some of the people are genderbend here. Here are the names :
> 
> Do Sookyung - Kyungsoo  
> Kim Minseo - Xiumin  
> Byun Baekhee - Baekhyun

Coming soon


End file.
